Wouldn't Change A Thing
by Crystal 700
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't change a thing...I hope. Song Fic. Rated for t because i think there are a few curse words...i don't remember though.


"This is me trying to do something for people I care about!" a girl with long black hair yelled. She wore a simple white dress with sandals.

"I am too." a boy with long white hair replied. He had dog like ears stuck onto his said and he wore a red wife beater and jeans with black shoes.

"Really? Than why are you still here? Go see that old partners your always going to see. Go see Kikyo!" she yelled.

"Fine than I will." He yelled at her before storming out.

Turning back around she looked down at the black grand piano top at sheets of music. As she tried to right down the notes and music she felt the tears well up in the corners of her eyes. Her knees buckled in and she began sobbing. Why? Why couldn't he understand her side of this "relationship"?

"Kagome?" a voice asked. Looking up Kagome saw her best friend and co-manager Sango walking over with her cat Kirara at her feet. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm *sniffle* not crying." Kagome lied through her teeth.

"You're not fooling anyone." Sango said kneeling down as Kirara jumped into her lap. "Was it Inuyasha again?"

"Yes."

"What happened this time?"

"Well…"

_One-Week Ago_

_Kagome sat in the music room of the studio playing notes on the piano trying to write lyrics for a new song. The door opened up and her partner in crime entered. _

"_Hey. Still no luck with the new lyrics?" he asked her. _

"_Not in the least. All I've got is pages of music and no words to go with them." She complained when she noticed his dog-ear were back in place. "You just love wearing those things don't you?" _

"_I didn't choose to wear them. Miroku thought-." _

"_Did you really just begin that sentence with 'Miroku thought'?" she interrupted. _

"_Right." He said when the door burst open and in ran Miroku and his wife right behind him. _

"_I didn't mean it I swear!" he yelled as she chased after him fire literally burning where her eyes should be._

"_Sure you didn't you damn lecher!" Sango yelled as she beat him over the head. _

"_Hey Kagome." A boy around the age of eight said entering the room and hopping up next to the girl. _

"_Oh hey Shippo." Kagome greeted. _

"_So what happened this time?" Inuyasha asked. _

"_Oh just the usual. Miroku was flirting and Sango caught him." The boy said though his voice of cheer was forced. _

"_Alright than squirt. What's wrong with you? You're usually…more chipper?" _

"_Chipper? That's the best you can do?" _

"_Shut up and tell us what's wrong!" _

"_They're closing down the orphanage." Shippo yelled and the room was enveloped in silence. It wasn't a secret that the boy was an orphan. They'd actually figured this out when they stopped some certain bullies from his school who'd been calling him the orphan._

"_But why?" _

"_Old Lady Kaede couldn't get enough funds to pay for this months bills. We're all being evicted in two weeks." Shippo explained._

"_But the place if full of kids. Why would you be evicted?" Miroku asked._

"_It's Naraku. He's the new landlord and if you've seen the news you'd know why." Shippo said. _

_It was true Naraku was like a demon straight from the pits of hell. He was known for being a tyrant among landlords. If you didn't pay your bills and rent you were immediately evicted. _

"_Is there nothing you can do?" Sango asked the thought of attacking her husband completely forgotten. _

"_No we've tried everything. We can't meet the rent." _

_A light bulb went off in Kagome's head at that moment. _

"_What if we did a concert and raise the money for you?" she suggested. _

"_That's a great idea Kagome. But isn't two weeks a little bit of a late notice?" Inuyasha asked. _

"_But if we don't than all those kids and Old Kaede will be left out on the streets." Kagome insisted. _

"_It'd be great publicity for you guys but we have so much to get ready for in a short amount of time." Miroku said. _

"_Well?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was thinking it over. _

"_What are we waiting for lets get a move on." _

_End of Flashback_

"Kagome…I was there."

"I know but that was the beginning. It's after that everything started." She said.

_Five Days Ago_

"_Inuyasha! Are you even listening to me!"_

"_Huh? What's that Kagome?" _

"_I'll say it again! Help me pick out what song we're going to sing for the concert will you!" _

"_Um…why don't we sing that song you call…Temporary Home?" _

"_To sad and that's a song where only I sing so it wouldn't do much good if I'm the only one singing." _

"_Right…well I've got to go. Lunch with my brother." _

"_I thought you hated your brother." _

"_I do its something our mothers arranged." _

"_Oh well than see you later." _

_It had been five minutes when she said, "Wait mother! His mom died a long time ago! Liar!" _

_Getting up she ran out and followed after him. _

"_So you want me back?" she heard his voice ask. _

"_Yes I do." A girls voice answered. _

_Peeking around the corner she saw Inuyasha standing next to a girl she recognized. It was his old singing partner Kikyo. They'd split up and Inuyasha had become her partner. _

"_Why do you want me back?" _

"_Because I miss you." She said and attacked him in a kiss…and he kissed back._

_She turned back around the corner and hid a blush encasing her whole face. _

"_So will you come back to me?" Kikyo asked. _

"_I'll think about." _

_Kagome began to back up and she ran into some stage equipment that clattered to the floor with a loud bang. She took off running at that point running back to the rehearsal room. Flinging the door open and shut as fast as possible she began to practice the dance moves she'd been trying to learn in case Inuyasha came up to see if it was her who had been spying. True to her assumption the door flung open not two minutes later Inuyasha in the doorway._

"_Hey Kagome. What are you doing?" _

"_Nothing just practicing some dances. They don't work really well unless you have a partner to practice with. Aren't you supossed to be having lunch with Sesshomaru?" She asked knowing it was a total lie. _

"_Oh right. Well I guess I'll see you later than."_

"_Yeah I guess."_

_End of Flashback_

"He found out today that I knew and we got into a fight."

"You guys are breaking up?" Sango asked sounding a little more than upset.

"After the concert I'm positive we are." She said.

"But why?"

"Because he loves Kikyo and will always choose her over me."

Sango sat there holding her friend as she cried.

"Oh and I had such exciting news to tell you too." Sango muttered.

"Tell me. I'd rather feel anything than what I feel right now."

"Well you know how Miroku's always hitting on other woman asking them to bear his children."

Kagome got an excited look on her face and hugged the woman as they both squealed.

"I hope your hugging me because you realize what I mean."

"I do. I do. But the question is does Miroku know?"

"Not yet I was planning to tell him after the concert."

"Oh…just call it off. We're not going to be partners anymore after this and we don't even have a song to offer anyway." Kagome said back in her down mood again.

"Right…wait haven't you been working on a song since before the concert was decided?"

"Yeah?"

"Well right down what you feel for the lyrics."

"Great idea Sango!"

Later At the Top of the Building

Inuyasha sat on the building's top trying to blow off steam when he heard the door open. Turning around he saw Sango and Kirara.

"Oh its just you."

"Expecting Kagome?" she asked.

"No," he replied hastily, "what would give you that idea?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you'd right down some lyrics here so we can give these newbies we're thinking about signing off."

"Sure thing."

"By the way the song going to be kept a secret for the charity concert. Even Kagome won't know it. The lyrics will be presented from a place where only you two can see them."

"So we're still doing that?"

"Yes and Kagome will be there so suck it up and fix whatever tiff you had."

With that Sango left him all alone on top of the building.

Charity Concert

_I can't believe this is the last concert I'll ever do with Inuyasha._

That was the only thought that ran through her head as her hair was done up in a ponytail and her make up done. Her outfit consisted of a sports bra beneath a cropped blue tube top with a star in the middle with sleeves so the straps showed paired with jeans and a pair blue flats.

She sighed and looked across the stage where Inuyasha stood in a red skin tight shirt, baggy jeans, black reeboks, and his dog ears. A stage hand gave her a microphone and the curtain rose. Sango had long since told her the plan for the show and she was all ready to go and with that she walked out onto the stage

_It's like; he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

Kagome was glacing between the words, audience, and Inuyasha.

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

**(She's serious)**

She heard his voice singing in the back round and saw every one of his fan girls in the audience looking for him.

_He makes me want to pull all my hair out_

**(She's always in a rush and interrupted)**

She didn't recognize some of the lyrics…which meant he'd put them in.

Like he doesn't even care

(Like she doesn't even care)

But how? Who else had access to their songs?

_You,_

**Me**

_We're face to face_

-mind gasp-

But we don't see eye to eye

Sango!

_Like fire and rain_ **(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane _**(You can drive me insane)**

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

_We're Venus and Mars_ **(We're Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars_ **(like different stars)**

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

**She's always trying to save the day**

**Just wanna let my music play**

**She's all or nothing**

**But my feeling's never change**

He came out onto stage and she turned to look at him.

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

**(I try to read her mind)**

They looked at each other and as they walked circles around each other.

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

**(She tries to pick a fight, to get attention)**

That's what all of my friends say

_You,_

She pointed at him.

**Me**

He gave her a questioning look.

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Kagome shook her head and looked back to the audience.

_Like fire and rain _**(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane_ **(You can drive me insane)**

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

_We're Venus and Mars_ **(We're Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars_ **(like different stars)**

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

**When I'm yes, she's no**

He looked at her with all the meaning.

_When I hold on, he just lets go_

She brought her free left fist in close to her as she sang with all her heart.

We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

They were back to looking at each other.

_We're like fire and rain_ **(Like fire and rain)**

_You can drive me insane_ **(You can drive me insane)**

They walked the circles again.

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

They smiled as they continued to look at each other.

_We're Venus and Mars_ **(We're Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars_ **(like different stars)**

Kagome's smile alighted her face and Inuyasha's grin with his fake fangs was all the encouragment she need to finish the song.

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

She took his hand and gripped it tight.

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

He gripped her hand back just as tight.

_We're Venus and Mars_ **(We're Venus and Mars)**

_We're like different stars_ **(like different stars)**

They walked down centerstage.

But you're the harmony to every song I sing

They sang to each other as they blocked out their fan's screams.

And I wouldn't change a 

Wouldn't change a thing 

Their fans were cheering and they took a bow seeing all the orphanage kids sitting in the front row. Looking back at each other they hugged and their fans "awed."

Going backstage as Miroku and Sango wrapped up the show they found Shippo and Kaede in the back.

"How'd you get back her old woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"Must ye always call me such names?"

Opening his mouth to reply Kagome elbowed him in the stomach.

"I see I'm not interrupting anything to important."

Turning they saw Kikyo standing there.

"Are you ready to come back with me Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked between her and the girl next to him, "No."

"No? You'd rather choose that slut over me?"

Inuyasha walked up to her and slammed the girl into a wall using both his hands to pin her to it.

"Now listen here. Kagome is not a slut and if I ever here you call her that again I swear to god I won't pin you to a wall next time."

Letting her go she ran off and Kagome couldn't help but smile because Inuyasha had stood up for her. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and pulled her away to a small private area that they'd designated as their meeting spot between either songs, breaks, rehearsals, etc. if they ever needed to talk.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I'm sorry." He said hugging her and burying his head in her neck.

"Inuyasha I should be the one-."

"No you shouldn't." he said bringing his head up to look her in the eye but keeping his arms around her. "It was my fault for even considering going back to Kikyo. Especially when the woman I love has been right in front of me the whole time." He said looking at her.

"Yo-you love me?" she stuttered.

"I do. Now do you love me back?"

She threw her arms around his neck and their lips collided. His eyes widened as she kissed him but they soon closed and he kissed her back. Breaking apart they stared at each other for a minute.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Perfectly."

They heard the sound of their friends calling them and taking the others hand they went to talk with them.

"Oh there you are. Guess what we raised enough money to buy the property with plenty to spare!" Shippo cheered as Miroku stood there a bit pale in the face.

"Miroku, dude are you all right?" Inuyasha asked looking at the boy.

"Baby. Father. Oh god." Was all the lecher was muttering.

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant." Sango explained.

"Oh." Inuyasha said.

_Wait for it._

"OH!"

"Yeah." Sango said a little embarrassed.

"Congradulations." He said.

"Same to you. For finally confessing to Kagome."

"How'd you…never mind."

"You confessed to Kagome?" Shippo asked awe struck.

"Looks like you two have some explaing to do." Kaede said.

_Oh boy._


End file.
